Yuuwaku
by Takagouzawa Hikari-san
Summary: Dark chocolate pieces with strawberry creme...doesn't that sound yummy? KxT Valentine's tribute


Fruits Basket: Yuuwaku

* * *

"Ahhh! The breeze feels so nice…!" Tohru exclaimed, a smile on her face.

Kyou just watched her spin around happily and smiled, a small smile that you wouldn't notice from afar.

"Baka, it's too windy, you're gonna get a cold." And with that Kyou removed his jacket and draped them over Tohru's shoulders and walked ahead to make sure she didn't see the red on his face, on hand scratching the back of his head.

Tohru also blushed too, a smile on her face.

'_No one knows how nice Kyou-kun really is…'_

They kept walk for a couple minutes until Tohru noticed this store.

There weren't a lot of decorations on the outside, compared to the other stores that had hearts and Cupids and such all over because Valentine's Day was today.

The sign above the store simply said "Temptations" in English.

The glass window of the store let everyone stare at the very yummy looking apples dipped in caramel and all sorts of toppings all over the way too big apples, and there were shelves along the wall with sweets and…well, the store was pretty much filled with sweets that could just give you so many cavities…

"Uwaa…"

Tohru walked into the shop, not even mentioning to Kyou that she was going into the shop.

"It's nice that damn rat isn't walking home with us…" Kyou said to Tohru, but there was no answer about how she liked walking home with Yuki and him at the same time, so he turned around, and Tohru wasn't even there.

"T-Tohru!!"

Kyou ran back, searching frantically for Tohru, where could she have gone?!

He passed by Temptations and after a moment came running back backwards.

Tohru was standing inside the shop, staring at all the chocolates behind the glass with an awed look.

Kyou smiled. This was just how she was, right?

There was a really good smell coming from the inside of the store, and although he hated chocolate with a passion, he entered the shop.

"Welcome! Are you looking for something to surprise your girlfriend over there?" a girl asked with a smile from across the room while gesturing at Tohru.

Kyou blushed a dark shade of red and nearly yelled, "S-She isn't my girlfriend!"

"Eh? Kyou-kun, what are you doing in here?" Tohru asked.

"Baka, don't go running off on your own!" Kyou swat Tohru lightly on the head.

"Oww…"

'_Kyaaaa, how cute…they just HAVE to be a couple!' _Mina, the girl working behind the glass smiled.

"Anyway, done yet?" Kyou asked a bit impaitiently.

Tohru didn't answer as she looked at the chocolates with awe and then asked one of the employees for five pieces of the dark chocolate with strawberry crème.

After paying, the two left the shop and headed home.

"Tohru-kun, Kyou-kun, okaeri nasaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!" Shigure cheered loudly.

"Tadaima, Shigure-san!"

"Huh? What's that, Tohru-kun?"

"Chocolates! Kyou-kun and I passed this shop that sold chocolates, and I bought some…"

"Ooh, I want one!"

Shigure's hand went into the bag and he looked at the chocolate for a moment before saying, "Tohru-kun…"

"Hai?"

"Would you like to share this? I could bite one side and you can bite the other side!" Shigure said happily with a big smile on his face.

BAM!

"You perverted dog! Can't you just keep your mind out of the gutter for one day?!" Kyou yelled after hitting Shigure on the head.

"Owwwww! Kyou-kun, that hurt!" Shigure whined.

Tohru sweatdropped and went off to her room to finish her homework, leaving Shigure alone with the melting chocolate in his hand.

oOo later that day oOo

Kyou walked down the stairs in a semi-tight white shirt and jogging pants, ready to go run for a bit, until he noticed Tohru sitting at the table with a concentrated look on her face. On the table was a plate with the chocolates she had bought from earlier.

"…What are you doing?" Kyou asked.

Tohru looked up from the chocolated with a confused look. "Eh?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm, well…I was wondering if I should eat these, because they're so pretty, but…" Tohru stared at the chocolates, seriously wondering if she should eat it or not.

Kyou chuckled and sat across from Tohru, picking up a chocolate from his fingers.

"Maybe I'll eat one…"

"B-but, Kyou-kun, I thought you--!" Kyou popped the chocolate right into Tohru's mouth, and she instinctively bit it.

Kyou blushed a bit, considering that he had just technically fed Tohru…

As if they were married…

"Wow, the chocolates taste really good!" Tohru said happily, her usual smile on her face.

There was something different about that smile…

"Ah, Tohru, there's crème on your lip."

"Eh, really?"

Kyou moved forward in a quick motion, and before Tohru knew it, Kyou was already kissing her.

His lips were slightly parted, and his tongue darted out, not to French kiss her, no, but to lick the crème away from her bottom lip.

And just as fast as he had kissed her, he pulled away, a dark red blush marring his (oh so handsome) face.

Tohru sat still for a moment, not really believing what had happened had **really **happened.

Her fingers went to her lips, and she blushed about the same color as Kyou was.

Kyou looked away, ashamed, and muttered, "I'm…sorry, I wasn't thinking…"

Tohru looked up from the floor and gave a small smile.

"Ne, Kyou-kun!"

Kyou turned to look at Tohru, albeit a bit scared of what she could say or do.

Because she didn't like the cat, he was sure…

"Why don't we share another chocolate?"

Tohru placed the chocolate right into his mouth and bit the other side of it, kissing him in the process.

…Well, at least now he knew she didn't hate him…

…and he rather liked the bitter dark chocolate mixed with the sweet strawberry crème…

"Ooooooooh, I see Kyou-kun and Tohru-kun making out! I need a camera!" Shigure yelled out, one of his famous big and mischievous smiles on his face.

"SHIGUREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-end Yuuwaku-

* * *

Takagouzawa Hikari-san: Not so very cute, but the only thing I wanted centered was the bitter dark chocolate with the sweet strawberry crème inside. Because, well, I figure it seems like Kyou, although the dark chocolate isn't so bitter. Because, see, Kyou's always sour on the outside, but he's sweet like the inside when you get to know him well. And he likes you. Anywaay... hope you have/had a great Valentine's Day filled with chocolate and amour! 


End file.
